Surprise!
by xDarkShadowLoverx
Summary: Haruhi and Mori reveal their engagement to the others…and an unexpected surprise…how will they deal with the mother-to-be? MorixHaruhi...this story is written with i-heart-kaoru
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Title: Surprise!

Summary: Haruhi and Mori reveal their engagement to the others…and an unexpected surprise…ONESHOT

Rating: T

Pairing: A HaruhixMori fic

This fic is dedicated to the awesome LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethystfor being my first reviewer and the winner to the poll. Her stories are great, so check them out!

And, I know I said I'd get this out by last week Sunday , but I had to study for finals and had no time whatsoever. Sorry! So sorry! Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, got that people? So don't sue me. I warned you!

Surprise!

A one-shot MorixHaruhi fanfic for **LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethyst**

* * *

"Shouldn't we tell the others? You know…about…?" Haruhi questioned the senior sitting next to her in the limo who had wrapped his arms around her body. She looked at her stomach and then back up at Mori. "Takashi?"

"Ah." was all he could say when he looked into the girl's eyes. She was so beautiful, yet so strong and independent. And she was his. Only his.

Haruhi gave her fiancé a quick peck on the cheek. "We are engaged, after all."

"Uhn." He remembered the night before when he had taken her to dinner at Tokyo Ritz and asked her to marry him. She had, without even hesitating, said yes and kissed him as if she was expecting him to do what he did. Who wouldn't? after what Haruhi had revealed to him, two things would either happen: the guy would break up, or ask her to marry him. Mori would never break up with his precious Haruhi, so he asked her to marry him.

Haruhi and Mori had been dating for almost a year, which was when Kyoya and Tamaki graduated. Right after, Mori had confessed that he likes Haruhi, and she told him the same thing. They started going out not long after, but had kept it a secret from the other host club members.

Since Tamaki and Kyoya had left, to keep the host club, Hikaru and Kaoru had auditions for new hosts.

Haruhi started going to school as a girl, and it didn't cause much problems for the schools since most of the guys attracted to her were delighted that they weren't bisexual or gay. And the girls were delighted at the fact of a poor girl having to dress up as a boy to please the host club…they were off in there own imaginations and stories.

Akira and Takumi were the two new hosts, and the others always came back to visit since they attended Ouran University. Including the shadow king, Kyoya Ootori, who had taken over his father's company.

The limo halted to a stop as Mori climbed out. He held out his hand like a gentleman as Haruhi placed her hand in his. She stepped out gracefully with her yellow dress swishing around in the light breeze.

He leaned in and closed the gap between their lips, his lips softly brushing over her. Her face turned a shade of red, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pushed her against himself, causing Haruhi to turn crimson although she was used to this.

"T-Takashi…" Haruhi managed to say as Mori pulled away from her.

"Gomen." He sated as he started to make his way back to his limo.

Haruhi shook her head. "No..it's just, what if-"

"Someone saw you?" two cold and icy voices broke their happy moment.

Haruhi sweat dropped. Her worst fears had become true. She was planning to tell them so they wouldn't find out on their own and feel betrayed, but now…?

Haruhi slowly turned her to see a very angry Hikaru with his eyes blazing red and a hurt Kaoru who was trying to hold his brother back from punching Mori. Mori went and stepped in front of Haruhi, protecting her from a very furious Hikaru.

"Haruhi! How could you do this to us?" Hikaru snapped and ran away from Kaoru's grip. He ran back to the Ouran entrance and into the building.

Kaoru shot Haruhi a small look saying Explain-everything-after-school-and-I'm-sorry-about-Hikaru's-behavior before running after him.

Haruhi stood frozen there before sighing. She wondered what would type of day she'd have to endure with Hikaru and Kaoru mad at her. If the twins were like that, Tamaki was sure to be worse.

She turned to Mori who looked at her with his usual stoic expression, but with concern in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Takashi." Haruhi said, answering to the look in Mori's eyes. That seemed enough to convince him that she'd be fine without him, and turned to walk back towards the limo.

Haruhi entered the classroom and was swarmed with girls immediately (she was quite popular). Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at their desks, deep in thought.

It was like that the whole day. Hikaru would shoot her rude lances before walking away in a huff, and they didn't talk to her during class. Haruhi almost missed the way they would swing their arms over her should and rub their cheeks against hers. Well, at least she got to listen to her classes and take notes without interruption.

But by the end of the day, she was going to go nuts. _Those idiots are idiots! Just because I hid my engagement doesn't mean they should IGNORE me. They could at least talk! And I just hope they didn't go blabber everything to Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai. _

At last, the bell rang and Haruhi gathered her books and ran to third music room. She burst in, only to be surprised to see Akira, first year host, sweeping the floors, Takumi, second year host, setting the table, and the twins coming out of the dressing room. Everything was normal.

Except the twins ignored Haruhi and didn't even hug her with delight. Their eyes were filled with hatred and sadness.

_Oh, so it seems like they didn't tell anyone…but I still have to talk to Kaoru…_

"You have that wrong, Haru-chan." She heard a familiar sugary voice, although now it was tinted with bitterness.

She turned to her right, only to see Kyoya Ootori on his laptop, Tamaki Souh looking heartbroken, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka looking happy but betrayed at the same time…Haruhi even wondered if that was possible.

"I have what wrong?"

"The twins informed us first thing in the morning." Kyoya looked up from his laptop and crossed his arms as he leaned back on the sofa. "I think we all owe an explanation."

At this, the twins joined Kyoya on the sofa and waited patiently.

When Haruhi didn't answer, Tamaki spoke up. "Please tell us Haruhi. We're your friends. How could you keep this a secret?"

Takumi and Akira joined the saddened group. The two had also become good friends with the former host club members.

"Please tell us." Akira asked softly.

Takumi nodded. "Yes, the least you should do is explain."

Haruhi felt a rush of guilt overcome her. She wanted Mori to be here. He would explain everything. But she couldn't. She felt her heart breaking into pieces.

As if on cue, the doors of the third music room opened, revealing a tall senior. He strolled up to Haruhi and put his arm around her waist.

The twins looked shocked, as if they still couldn't process the fact that Mori and Haruhi were together. Tamaki looked more hurt, and even Kyoya was starting to crumble. He gazed at her, and his icy cool exterior cracked for just an instant as he watched those warm, brown eyes radiate with love for the senior.

Needless to say, everyone had a soft spot for her, and couldn't bear losing their precious Haruhi.

Mori could tell what was going on in everyone's mind and spoke. "I love Haruhi."

Gasps were heard from everyone, since those were the most daring words they had ever heard Mori say. I mean, this was _Mori_-senpai, the one who never voiced his opinions!

"I'm sorry." Haruhi said, looking at the floor. Her voice could barely be heard. "I'm sorry I kept this a secret."

That was enough to bring a smile to Honey's face. "It's okay Haruhi. I forgive you. but you have a lot of explaining to do!" he then turned to his cousin. "And I'm really happy for you, Takashi! Haruhi will be the perfect bride!"

At this, Haruhi turned pink. She decided to break the news. "W-well, after all, we are engaged…."

"What?" everyone but Kyoya shouted. They just thought that Haruhi was with Mori, but they didn't think it went far enough to the point where Mori asked Haruhi to _marry_ him.

Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws were scraping the floor, Tamaki had just turned into stone, and Kyoya's eyebrow was raised.

Honey grinned widely. "This causes for a celebration!" he was on his way to the kitchen when Kyoya stopped him.

"First, you owe us an explanation."

"Right…" Haruhi took a deep breath. She explained how they had fallen in love a year ago. She told them why they decided to keep it a secret. She then told them about the proposal.

This seemed to put the others back to normal.

"Haruhi," Tamaki spoke. "Though it hurts us all that you found the one you love the most, I'm happy for you." the twins nodded.

Haruhi was surprised. Tamaki took it better than expected. All of them did, actually.

But Kyoya didn't seem satisfied. He had a vague idea of what was actually going on, but wasn't sure. He didn't think they would go _that_ far. "Is…there anything else?"

Haruhi looked down at her hands and the silver ring glistening on her finger. She was sweating a mile a minute. She looked up at her lover and he nodded comfortingly.

Gulp.

"Y-yeah, there's something more."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and listened intently. Haruhi looked away and spoke quietly. "I-I…I'm pregnant."

"e-eh…EH?"

Tamaki fainted. The twins froze, and even Kyoya looked shocked. Honey was just full of tears.

But then again, maybe they didn't take it so well.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it! I might turn this into a two-shot, or maybe even a full story, but that depends on what the readers think!

Haruhi: Oh, so now my future with Takashi depends on the readers? Are you kidding me?

Me: nope!

Haruhi: *groans*

Everytime you review, Kyoya takes away ten dollars form your 1 million dollar debt…


	2. Chapter 2: Positive Pink

Title: Surprise!

Summary: Haruhi and Mori reveal their engagement to the others…and an unexpected surprise…ONESHOT

Rating: K+

Pairing: A HaruhixMori fic

Yeah…in the last chapter, I accidentally wrote "T" as the rating. The rating is actually K+. Sorry about that for those who got confused.

Anyway, the long awaited second chapter of Surprise! Has come! I hope this long chapter will make up for the long wait.

Anyyyyyyyyhow, I just HAVE to thank Emo-Shukun and Sergeant LemoOoN for the awesome ideas. Thanks

Me: So, Haruhi, you're lovely lovey-dovey story with Mori continues!

Haruhi and Mori: *blush* a-ah…ok

Tamaki: AHHHHH! My daughter has been corrupted by…by…MORI-SENPAI! AHHHHH! DADDY MUST SAVE YOU!

Haruhi: no way in hell senpai.

Tamaki: *gasp* MY DAUGHTER HATES ME! *goes to emo corner*

Twins: Is it just me, or has Tamaki gone mad?

Kyoya: Actually, he's _always_ been mad.

Honey: I'm doing the disclaimer this time!

Disclaimer: Heraa-chan does not own Ouran, even if she wishes on a star, even if she kills herself, even if she…

Me: Yeah yeah, we get it.

Previous Chapter 

_"Is…there anything else?"_

_"Y-yeah, there's something more."_

_Everyone stopped in their tracks and listened intently. Haruhi looked away and spoke quietly. "I-I…I'm pregnant."_

_"e-eh…EH?"_

_Tamaki fainted. The twins froze, and even Kyoya looked shocked. Honey was just full of tears._

* * *

Chapter 2: Positive Pink

"Waaaaah!" Honey was the only one in contact with reality.

Kyoya was about to fall of the sofa when he stopped him self, the twins basically flopped onto the floor, joining Tamaki. They were a heap of empty shell-like bodies now. Haruhi was fiddling with her ring, and Mori looked stoic as usual, but in reality, he was worried about the jumbled heap in the corner of the room and the caught-off guard Kyoya. Honey was…well, being Honey.

"Seriously? Haru-chan is going to have a babbbbbyyyyyyy?"

"Y-yeah…"

"And Takashi is the father?"

Haruhi nodded, unable to speak any further.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" he, apparently, was the only one happy about this (what a surprise).

She looked back down at her hands, as focusing on the engagement ring was the only way to ignore the joyful ears of Honey and the ruckus the others were making.

Well, the ruckus exactly hadn't begun _yet_, it's just that the twins and Tamaki were on the floor and Kyoya's mind was going into overdrive. Once they had healed and somehow revived, _that's_ when everything would begin.

Haruhi remembered the day's events.

This particular day at Ouran High School had been quite the ride.

First, Haruhi was caught kissing Mori by the twins who became upset.

Then she was ignored the _whole_ day by them (which was not bad at first, it was actually a good thing).

Then the twins had told the host club.

After school, she had gone into the third music room only to be questioned.

And she had no choice but to tell them that she had been dating Morinozuka Takashi for almost a year.

And that she was engaged.

She hoped it had stopped there, since she wasn't ready to say more, but the great Kyoya Ootori had caught on. He had noticed the difference in Haruhi's behavior for almost a month, and had a vague idea of her condition. The news still threw him off guard though, seeing as he was speechless at the moment.

So Kyoya questioned her.

And Haruhi had answered with two words. "I'm pregnant"

And those two words were about the worst two words the host club could ever hear and feared.

And _that's_ how she landed in this position.

_This is going to be a looonnng nine months…eight months now actually. I hope aka-chan doesn't get corrupted by these idiots though…if he does, I'm blaming Tamaki-senpai…_

But the questions were soon to erupt, she knew that.

Mostly, it'd be: Why? How? When?

And she had no idea how to answer them. But at least Mori was there at her side.

Kyoya was the first to break the silence (not exactly silence, if you include Honey who is chatting to…well…himself. His Usa-chan is gone.)

"Well, this is quite an _unexpected_ turn." He said coldly, putting emphasis on 'unexpected'.

'Shadow king' aura filled the air. It would've been even more terrifying if it weren't for his glasses, which covered the emotion swirling about in his eyes. Unknown to the couple, he felt a stab of…rejection - was it? - streak across his heart. He quickly shook that emotion off and looked up at Mori.

"But first things first. Do your parents know?"

Mori nodded. "That is why I proposed to Haruhi."

Kyoya nodded understandingly. (**A/N-Of course he did. He knows everything….)** He tapped his fingers against his chin. "I see…so the wedding will be…?"

"In a few months."

"What about Ranka-san?"

Haruhi found the nerve to speak. "H-he doesn't exactly know yet…I-I told Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka to not say anything to anyone about the engagement until I tell h-him…"

"Shall we tell him today, then?"

Well, this was certainly frightening.

"T-Today?" Haruhi exclaimed, or rather tried to. It actually came out as a small squeak. "W-why?"

"It would be better for him to know sooner rather than he finding out when you start showing," Kyoya explained, gesturing to the growing bump on Haruhi's tummy. "also, if we don't tell him, my trust with him will be broken. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we? We never know when someone's trust comes in handy…"

Haruhi's left eye twitched. _damn rich manipulating bastard…_but he _did_ have a point…it'd be better to get over with it sooner…

* * *

Kyoya dragged an empty soulless Tamaki into the hallways, while zombie twins and a chattering Honey followed. Haruhi and Mori were at the end of the pack.

"Takashi," Haruhi started slowly. "They took it better than I thought…."

"Ah."

As they were walking down the huge, extravagant hallways, Haruhi's minds raced to the time the baby aka-chan was discovered. That day had been a mess.

**FLASHBACK**

My breakfast came out with my lunch…don't even TRY to remember what you had for lunch.

I washed my mouth and cleaned up the mess I had made, and I was pondering over this 'sickness' for a while.

It had started maybe around three weeks back when every day I felt like throwing up, and everytime I came near food I felt sick. My stomach would tie into a knot, and then I'd have to run to the bathroom. It was not pretty.

I have also missed ,my period, which was supposed to come around two weeks ago. My period was usually spot-on and never late, so this was weird. I just shrugged it off as over-work and stress, not knowing that there was so much more to this story.

My dad had also noticed me, his only daughter, become paler and paler by day, but I refused to go to the doctors. Same with Mori, I think he had a vague idea of what was happening. But he wasn't about to go making conclusions, so he forgot about it, not knowing how serious my condition was.

But now, having thrown up twice a day for three weeks, missing my period, and feeling like my stomach was twisted into knots, I decided to call Takashi, my ever-faithful boyfriend. This couldn't go on, and I am not dumb enough to intentionally hurt myself. I am sick, and I need to do something.

I dialed the number, but my fingers were shaking so it took a good minute. It rung, once, twice, and then someone picked up.

"Haruhi?"

"Takashi," I said urgently. This alarmed Takashi.

"What happened?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Can you come over? Please. I-I don't know what's happening to me." I croaked. My throat was dry and I yearned for water to moisturize my dry flaky mouth. Mori was about to speak but let me finish. "I throw up at least twice a day…and every time I go near food I feel like throwing up again. I also missed my period."

The other end was silent. Little did I know, Takashi was going through an inner turmoil, boiling with anger, sadness, happiness, and bunch of other emotions.

"Haruhi, I'll be right there."

_Mori POV_

I don't know what happened to me that night. I should've not made a move on her. Even if I did, I should've used protection.

So Haruhi wouldn't be going through this.

I couldn't believe it at first, but when she said 'I missed my period' everything clicked. But I was hoping her sickness was anything _but_ that.

But I will not regret it. I won't regret that night, since what's happened has happened. I'll take responsibility for this.

Before that, I have to make sure it's true. The fact that she's pregnant.

With my baby.

_End POV_

I stare at the white contraption with a flashing pink plus. I want to smash it into pieces and throw it against the wall. Stealing a glance at the box, I make sure what I have just found out is true.

Blue minus – negative

Pink plus – positive

I don't want to believe it. I can't. this can't be happening to me!

About ten minutes ago, Takashi had dropped by apartment, handing me a plastic bag and then went off, saying he had a kendo match. When I saw the plastic bag's contents, I literally froze. Everything had snapped into place. I immediately took the test, and look where it landed me now. Now don't get me wrong, this wouldn't have been a big problem…

If I was finished with high school

If I was finished with law school

If I was married … to Takashi

If I was at least 24

If …. I WASN'T ABOUT TO CRY!

I broke down into sobs. How was I supposed to take care of my baby? Be a single parent? I couldn't abort it, no way in hell. It didn't do anything wrong. How was I supposed to tell the host club? How am I going to tell Takashi (though he probably has an idea seeing he's the one who gave me the pregnancy test)? How am I going to tell his parents? Most of all….

How am I going to tell the host club?

**END FLASHBACK **

_Well…_Haruhi thought…_Takashi told his parents that I might be pregnant, and they weren't too mad. And then last night when I told him it was positive, he was shocked but he proposed to me….and the host club didn't exactly explode…I just hope they'll help me with this situation…_

_I've made it this far, okaa-san_. _Help me through the rest._

* * *

So, chapter 2 is done!

Onto chapter 3~~~~~

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed:

fairytink2202

Sergeant LemoOoN

Emo-Shukun

i-heart-kaoru

LethalAndLovely

LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethyst

Water-Lily7295

Ouranfangirl

Pink Bead Girl

I hope I got everyone! Till next time~

Every time you review…you get to "borrow" a host club member for a day….


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

Okkkkkkk….so, I know this will be confusing….but at least you get to read a good story.

The awesome I-heart-Kaoru has decided to write the story with me (yay!), so this is how we're gonna go.

Chapters 3 and 4 will be on i-heart-kaoru's profile at the story of the same name. type the website URL and then the following (without any spaces):

/u/1573836/i_heart_kaoru, and then click on the story of the same name, "surprise!". or, here's the story link. type the website URL and then the following (without any spaces):

/s/6080809/1/Surprise

The first chapter there will be labeled "chapters 1 and 2" which will basically say, "Oh, if you haven't read chapters 1 and 2, it'll be on Heraa-chan's profile, and here's the link, type the website URL and then the following (without any spaces):

/~heraachan

story link type the website URL and then the following (without any spaces):

/s/6021044/1/Surprise"

and then chapters 3 and 4 will be posted. After that, there will be another note saying the same thing, except with chapters 5 and 6. So, basically, you'll just be going back and forth between the two stories every two chapters. Simple enough, right? Any questions, just PMs me.

See ya!


End file.
